Saving Two Worlds
by pinkflyingtiger11
Summary: While four of the YJ team are out on a secret mission for Batman, the others are left behind to be bored... Well, until four children arrive on their doorstep with a plan to stop two evil creatures from not only taking over our world but another as well! But with our team of heroes alongside four kings and queens, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I gave the Pevensies powers. Deal with it. You'll probably like them anyway. :D  
As far as I'm aware I'm the first person to do a YJ and Narnia crossover so maybe I'll set a trend. Somehow it seemed they would work perfectly and the storyline came to me incredibly quickly so I hope you enjoyyy!**

Things were relatively quiet at Mount Justice, only four of the team were hanging about, the others on a top secret mission for Batman… Nobody was really sure what that even meant but apparently he only needed Superboy, Miss. Martian, Rocket and Robin…

As was to be expected, Wally (a.k.a Kid Flash) was annoyed. He didn't get why he wasn't good enough to go with the others, especially Robin. Robin was his best pal, they worked really well as a team! He sat with his feet propped up on the table, sulking whilst watching some boring soap opera on the T.V.

Kaldur (a.k.a Aqualad) was in the library, he wasn't exactly sure why. He wasn't too pleased about being left out of Batman's secret mission either. It wasn't every day that Kaldur was excluded from his own team's missions; his own team which he was the leader of. He sat at a table, a pile of random novels beside him. He sighed, unable to pick one. He would've gone back to Atlantis for the day maybe, but there was no point anymore; Tula had Garth and they were able to get on with their lives without him. He knew it wasn't fair to blame his best friend and he was happy for them in some way, he would have just preferred it if it were the other way around… At least… That's what he told himself.

Artemis was agitated and not just because of the mission. She watched her so called 'boyfriend' sitting like a log in front of the television and wondered why on Earth he didn't just take her out on a date or something, it was rare that they had a long enough amount of time to spend together. She didn't want to just go and sit with him because she knew he had to prove that he was interested or else he wasn't worth it. She'd almost broken up with him at one point, but she didn't have the heart. Deep down, she knew that he was probably the one.

Zatanna wasn't too bothered about not being part of the mission. Although she wasn't the new girl anymore, she still felt a little out of place. Her friendship with Artemis helped, the pair of them sometimes went out shopping and the likes, but today she simply wasn't feeling it. She sat in her room reading magazines instead. She wasn't usually interested in idol gossip but it certainly was food for thought and honestly she couldn't be bothered to move from her comfortable position on her bed. As far as entertainment got, this was all she could do from her new bed in Mount Justice.

The team was so bored, annoyed and frustrated that when Batman teleported in via the zeta beam they were almost inclined to have a go at him, but their laziness prevented them from moving an inch. They merely looked at him with exasperation until he demanded they meet in the Mission room.

Wally frowned and picked himself off the sofa, zooming into the room before Batman even reached the door. Artemis folded her arms and followed, Kaldur and Zatanna stumbled into the room a few minutes later.

"As you know, Superboy, Miss. Martian, Rocket and Robin are on their own mission. Normally, this would leave you with some free time… But, the League just got a message from the rulers of the kingdom of Narnia and they're in need of some assistance." Batman said this with the upmost sincerity and seriousness, his voice remained monotone and gravelly throughout.

The team exchanged glances, none of them had heard of this kingdom… It didn't sound like anywhere on Earth.

"Narnia?" Artemis frowned.

Batman pressed a button on the holographic computer, a full scale map appeared. "Narnia is among several countries in an alternate dimensional world. There are many similarities with Earth only the magic there is considerably stronger. Many of the creatures we call 'mythical' derive from long lost stories of Narnia and its surrounding continents." He explained. "There are five rulers of Narnia, four of which will be accompanying you on your mission to ensure all goes well."

Kaldur stepped forward. "And what… Actually is our mission?" He asked.

"I'll leave that up to them to explain." Batman's mouth contorted into a hint of a smile. He glanced at a digital watch on his wrist. "Any second now…"

With an almighty crash, a flash of white light completely filled the room. The team shielded their eyes, finding themselves struggling for breath as a strange wind blew around them. The feeling was completely horrific and yet there was a strange warmth to it.

Only Zatanna realised that this was the work of great magic.

When the wind and light subsided, four new people were standing in front of them. Four… _Children_… The eldest looking had blonde hair swept off his face, tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. The next was a girl, pale and beautiful with dark hair and blue eyes. The boy standing the other side of her who looked similar only with freckles dotted all around his face and dark eyes. The youngest was a little girl with long, straight copper hair and blue eyes similar to the elder two.  
They looked so different and yet there were traits which seemed to be found the same in each of them, their noses were the same and there was something else…  
Their clothes were wonderful, all velvets and silks. They looked like medieval royalty, tiaras and crows placed on their heads. The eldest girl had a bow strapped to her back and a white arrow holder, the youngest had a dagger strapped to a belt and the two boys had swords in hilts and shields on their backs. They looked young and yet in their eyes their appeared to be so much wisdom… Wisdom beyond their years…

Batman bowed his head, Kaldur dropped to his knee as did Zatanna. Artemis and Wally exchanged glances and followed suit a little awkwardly.

"Thanks." The oldest boy said, reaching out to shake hands with Batman. "It's nice to meet you, it's been so long since we've been in this world…" He paused and looked around the room.

"But… But you guys are kids?" Wally frowned, scratching his head thoughtfully.

The younger boy rolled his eyes.

Batman coughed. "Actually, they're a lot older than they look."

"Fifteen years to be precise." The oldest boy explained. Whoever he was, he was clearly in charge.

The team's eyes widened.

"I'm Aqualad, but my real name is Kaldur'ahm. My friends call me Kaldur." He shook hands with the tallest boy, wasting no time in getting down to business.

"High king Peter, the Magnificent." He replied.

"Probably could have left out that last part." The other boy raised an eyebrow. "I'm king Edmund." Edmund held out a hand.

"Queen Susan." The eldest girl curtseyed.

"And I'm Lucy." The youngest smiled. "I'm mean, Queen Lucy… The Valiant." She hastily added. "And Susan's the Gentle, Edmund's the Just… In case you wanted to know…" She placed a hand over mouth and giggled. "Sorry, I said too much."

Zatanna smiled and held out an arm to shake. "I'm Zatanna Zatara." She introduced.

Artemis, noticed the rulers were looking at her expectantly after Zatanna's introduction. "Oh." She blushed. "I'm Artemis." She gave a fleeting smile before nudging Wally forward.

"They call me Kid Flash." He winked at Susan "But you can call me Wally. Secret identities aren't exactly secret around here anymore… Except Robin's…" He gave a fleeting glance towards Batman. "But that doesn't matter anyway, it's good to meet you."

After the team exchanged pleasantries, Batman urged them forwards. "It's about time we got to the plan." He insisted.

"Of course," Peter nodded, he placed his hands on the desk in front. "What we're dealing with here is incredibly serious and dangerous for not only my world but yours as well." He began. "Thirteen hundred years ago, back when our reign began-"

"Wait, thirteen hundred years!?" Wally exclaimed.

"It's a long story." Edmund sighed.

"Anyway," Peter interrupted. "There was an evil witch taking control of Narnia, she'd made it eternal winter and called herself the Queen. The Narnians called her the White Witch." He explained. "We, and Aslan, managed to destroy her and so we rose to the throne."

"Who's Aslan?" Wally said, tapping his foot on the ground.

Edmund slapped a hand on his face. "Read a book!" He replied in exasperation.

Peter coughed. "Can I continue?"

"Go ahead." Batman urged, sending a threatening look in Wally's direction, warning him to shut up.

"So everything was fine for fifteen years, we ruled Narnia's golden age, but we were sent back to Earth by accident and didn't return for another year Earth time. Narnian time it had been over a thousand years. There was a war going on and our fellow ruler was almost coursed into freeing the White Witch from her ice like trance. Fortunately, Edmund and I were able to stop him… But the creatures which attempted to corrupt him escaped." Peter stopped a moment. "We searched for them for a long time but hags and werewolves are difficult to find, they could've been anywhere. We banished the White Witch's wand to this world to be under the protection of the Justice League; without it they could no longer restore the witch's power."

Edmund picked up the story. "There was a day when we were to speak with the Justice League and check that all was well on Earth, we opened a portal in one of our castle's rooms. However, the creatures had managed to sneak in under the guise of servants and jumped through the portal before us! We can only assume they're after the wand so that they can restore the White Witch and enslave the Narnians forever!"

The team looked stricken, this was a lot more serious that they could have imagined from four kids in medieval dress-up. Even though magical beings such as hags and werewolves sounded totally ridiculous, the entire story seemed almost plausible.

"But why did you place it on Earth?" Kaldur asked, the pride in his voice evident.

"The incantation to bring the witch back is dark magic; it has no power in this world. They'd have to return the wand to Narnia first. And that's where you come in." Peter pointed at the team. "We need your help to recover the wand and prevent the creatures from gaining it. We need to capture them and take them back to Narnia to await punishment." Peter explained.

"Of course. I should wish to speak with your majesty in private to establish tactics and a plan of action." Kaldur proposed.

"Good idea, I can see you make an excellent leader." Peter placed a hand on his shoulder, which looked a little odd considering Peter looked at least two years younger than Kaldur.

"We'll leave you two to discuss, I'll be expecting a full report at the end of your mission." Batman nodded, gesturing for the rest of the team and the other Narnians to leave the room.

"Wait!" Edmund frowned. "I'm in charge of tactics and negotiation Peter, you're not leaving me out of this." He insisted.

"Ed, I can handle it!" Peter replied.

"I'm not a child Peter. And here, I'm not your little brother either. I'm a king and I'm helping out." He sat down at the table.

The rest of the team exchanged glances before Wally finally stepped forward. "Look, why don't we all stay?" Wally suggested. "I for one hate it that we all get shoved to the bottom of the pile as well Kaldur, this is a team after all."

"For once, I actually agree with you Wally." Zatanna smiled, sitting next Edmund at the table. Wally jumped onto another chair and Artemis, Susan and Lucy followed suit.

The conversation that began was a little awkward at first, nobody really sure where to begin or what to say. It was Edmund who cleared the air.

"Perhaps we should discuss what power we have at our disposal?" He suggested. "Peter and I are fully trained knights of Narnia but we also have developed special abilities overtime. As have Lucy and Susan."

"Yes," Lucy smiled. "Aslan himself gave me the gift of healing so that I could help any wounded soldiers during our war against the White Witch! And I guess, overtime, I've come to be able to speak with and tame any animal on Earth."

"That's so… Awesome!" Wally grinned sitting on the edge of his seat. "And what can the rest of you do?"

Edmund smirked. "I've been studying magic for years now and although usually magic is inherited through genetics, somehow I've gained the ability to wield it anyway…" He trailed off a moment, frowned and then shook his head and continued. "Susan is incredibly gifted with her bow and arrow and Aslan gave her some empathic abilities."

"I can sense magic and emotions and I can concentrate to form an astral self." Susan explained. "It took me years to focus and calm my mind in order to gain these abilities, I would never have reached my goals if not for Aslan."

"Seriously?" Wally interrupted. "Who is this Aslan dude?"

"Like I said earlier," Edmund frowned. "Read a book. I ensured myself there were books on Narnian history in your library here at mount justice."

Peter laughed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Anyway Wally, my powers include enhanced strength and the ability to create my own force field. Hopefully, yours will prove equally as useful."

"Are you kidding?" Wally jumped up. "The clue's in the name, Kid-Flash! Faster than a lightning bolt!" He dashed around the room, up onto the ceiling and back down again before he could fall. He ran so fast around the room, a breeze began to blow the others before he crashed straight into the wall.

"Clue's in the name." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Kid- Crash."

The Pevensie's laughed at Artemis's wit. "What're your powers?" Susan asked her, her voice gentle.

"Well… Technically I don't have any…" Artemis sighed. "But I'm good with a bow and I can do acrobatics!" She replied, desperately.

Wally wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "She's not just _good _with a bow, she's brilliant!" He assured them. "And she's pretty aster at gymnastics."

"Aster?" Lucy frowned.

"It's the opposite of disaster, aster!" Noting their vacant expressions he added. "It's a… Team thing…"

"Technically it's a Robin thing." Artemis corrected.

Wally scratched his neck awkwardly. "Anyway, Zatanna has some pretty sweet powers…" He changed the subject.

"Yes?" Edmund said, encouraging her to explain.

Zatanna smiled. "Like your majesty," She looked to Edmund. "I'm a trained magician, my father was the sorcerer known as Zatara."

"Brilliant!" Edmund said sounding gleeful. "We ought to compare spells at some point!"

"Of course!" Zatanna beamed.

"Moving on…" Peter coughed.

Aqualad nodded at him appreciatively. "I'm Atlantean; I carry the ability to wield water as a weapon and I can also breathe under the water since it is my home." He explained.

"Excellent." Peter nodded. "Now to our plan of action."

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Even ****_I_**** don't know what's going to happen next. Hahaha, I'm lying I've already written out the whole storyline. I know ****_exactly _****what's going to happen next. You can all beg for me to continue so you know too! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to Tala White 14 for your feedback, very much appreciated! This chapter is kind of short and sweet, just the team getting to know each other a bit better. **

The others, who at first had been adamant to sit in on the meeting, decided to leave the mission room out of boredom and curiosity. Edmund had only been tempted by the prospect of learning more of how magic could be wielded on Earth, he already knew of the plan Peter was going to propose and merely hoped that Kaldur would be willing to go along with it.

Susan hoped to talk with Artemis about her skills with her bow and arrow and Wally was determined to find out who this 'Aslan' guy was if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Nice place." Edmund complimented. "Very… Techno…" He hesitated. "In Narnia we have nothing like it. In fact, we never had anything like it back when we lived in England either."

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked, following him into the kitchen.

Edmund stifled a laugh. "My siblings and I grew up in England during world war two. I was born in nineteen-thirty but we didn't arrive in Narnia until nineteen-forty." He explained.

Zatanna had found herself more and more engrossed in what Edmund had to say as time went on, not just because of his magic but his amazing adventures were naturally enthralling. "That's crazy! It's like you've travelled in time!" She exclaimed. "And you were what… Ten? Ten when you and your brother saved all of Narnia? I feel like not even Robin could say that, and he's been training since he was nine!"

"Well, to be fair, Peter was only thirteen and he did more than I did. Not to mention Susan who was only twelve and of course Lucy who was only eight." Edmund shrugged. "But as for the time travel, it's… Sort of hard to get used to…"

"I get it." Zatanna nodded. "At least, I think I do…. Maybe we could talk about your magic? I'm sure it's more complicated than mine, my father only taught me backwards words."

"Backwards words? We don't use that in Narnia." Edmund shook his head. "Although, I've heard about it from the League, it sounds interesting. Mine is based on rhymes, memorising incantations, that kind of thing."

"Show me!" Zatanna asked, pressing her hands together gleefully.

Edmund took in a breath of air. "This one was one Lucy found once, she had to practically beg me to learn it." He laughed softly before saying the incantation. "_With these words your tongue must sew, for all around there to be snow."  
_And suddenly, without any clouds in sight, small snowflakes began to drift down from nowhere. Each one was beautiful and Zatanna held out a hand for the frozen diamonds to land on, which they did without melting leaving her to examine them and let out a gasp of surprise and excitement.  
"It's beautiful!" She admired, spinning round in the kitchen with the snow falling all around her. It was truly the best kind of snow, it wasn't cold and yet it was soft and fell in a pristine fashion.

"It's quite a simple spell." Edmund shrugged. "Some take longer to master and after a while I need only think of the incantation without having to say it aloud. That helps tremendously, especially with the awfully long ones."

Zatanna giggled. "I suppose we should clean up." She smiled at him as the final flakes landed. "Eci Tlem!" She chanted, waving her hand over the snow and making it melt into water. "Oh, whoops." She frowned, noting the wet puddle under her feet. "Um… Retaw Evomer!" The water quickly dried up and Edmund let out a hearty laugh.

"Well that was a thorough clean up session!" He smiled.

Artemis was cleaning her bow in the training room ready for the mission, she jumped to attention when she heard the knock at the door.

"Uh, come in?" Artemis frowned. Usually those at Mount Justice didn't ask to come in and train but it was no surprise when the door opened to reveal a smiling Queen Susan.

"I just wanted to ask about your archery training." Susan explained. "You did say that was what you specialised in and archery is a special interest of mine."

"Oh." Artemis reached for her bow and arrows to show Susan. "Well, it was Green Arrow who trained me. I use a bow based on his, it retracts and is lightweight to carry around." She retracted the bow to show Susan how it worked. "The bows are all modified to help me fight, there's some that let off smoke bombs, some that let off real bombs… Some have trackers on them so we can find people if they make a quick escape and others do other… Stuff…" She trailed off.

"I see." Susan smiled gently at her. "My bow is far simpler." She reached over her shoulder to show it to Artemis along with her arrows. "I'm not too sure how it was made, it was a gift." She explained.

"From who?" Artemis wiggled her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Susan laughed.

Artemis frowned. "Try me." She dared.

"Father Christmas." Susan giggled.

"Okay, that, I was not expecting." Artemis held up her arms in a surrendering pose.

"Anyway, the arrows seem simple to look at but I've never missed a target. Edmund believed them to be enchanted, but if so it is a special kind of magic that I can't detect." Susan shook her head, examining the arrow. "I'm sure only Aslan knows the truth."

"Yeah…" Artemis scratched her neck awkwardly. She, like Wally, had no idea who Aslan was but she had the sense to keep her mouth shut about it so as not to offend their guests.

"As long as trust in it, I'm sure it will never fail me." Susan nodded, a serious look on her face.

Wally was tired of not knowing what was going on, he sped up to the library and skim read the titles on books until he found one that read 'The History of Narnia's Golden Age'. He pulled it off the shelf and sat at a desk, flicking through the pages steadfastly, his eyes darting side to side as he read every word on the page at a lightning pace.

"Wow." He sighed, leaning back in his chair once the book was finished after only a few minutes. "Aslan… He's like a… Like a… A Jesus lion!" He laughed to himself. "But that means… That Ed-dude… He's like a… A traitor? But that's… What?" He scratched his head in confusion. "I need to read another book." He shook his head. "I never expected those words to ever come out of my mouth."

He quickly found another book about a further invasion which talked about the Pevensie's fellow ruler, Caspian the tenth. Wally grew to like this guy, he seemed pretty cool and the powers Aslan had granted him seemed awesome…. He'd have to ask the other Narnians about him later after the mission.

Lucy had at first intended to explore the mountain further but was stopped in her tracks by the sight of a giant white wolf sitting on the sofa casually.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, dashing over to its side. "Hello!" She smiled at it before closing her eyes and trying to connect with it. "You're Superboy's friend?" She clarified before scratching the beast behind its ears.  
Wolf let out a sneeze like noise  
"He sounds nice!" She laughed as if having a conversation with the animal. "Would you like to be my friend too?" She asked, stroking down its back.  
It barked at her softly.  
"That's good, I don't suppose you've ever spoken to a human before, have you?" She asked sadly, sitting beside Wolf on the chair. "Well, in my world animals talk all the time." She explained gleefully. "Perhaps you could come and live there with me?"

Wolf tipped its head to one side and let out a mournful howl.

"Oh I see, you want to stay with Conner?" Lucy smiled comfortingly. "He must be a very dear friend!"

The wolf grunted in reply.

"I thought as much." Lucy smiled. "I used to have a great friend, probably the greatest I've ever had, but he's gone now…" She looked away sorrowfully and the wolf extended a huge paw onto her lap. "Thanks." She smiled, cuddling into its soft white fur.

At that point Lucy decided that this was one of the wisest wolves she had ever spoken to.


End file.
